Secrets Tragiques
by Miss Crazy Drake
Summary: Les êtres aimés doivent-ils quitter nos cœurs de cette façon et laisser derrière eux de tels témoignages pour expliquer leurs agissements ? Un homme va parcourir le voile sur la vérité et sa fin si tragique.


**Titre :**** Secrets Tragiques**

**Auteur :** Miss Crazy Drake

**Disclaiming :** Rien ne m'appartient, à part cette histoire, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Je me sers le plus fidèlement possible des personnages de la sublime J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing sous-entendus :** HP/LM

**Rating :** M, pour le sujet sérieux dont fait l'objet mon OS.

**Genre :** Drame, tragédie.

**Résumé :** Les êtres aimés doivent-ils quitter nos cœurs de cette façon et laisser derrière eux de tels témoignages pour expliquer leurs agissements ? Un homme va parcourir le voile sur la vérité et sa fin si tragique.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je reviens après une très longue absence pour vous proposer cet OS, tout droit sorti de mon imagination. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Je dirais qu'au départ, rien ne laissait présager tout ce que vous pourrez lire. Mes doigts ont commencé à courir sur le papier sans que je ne me rende vraiment compte de ce que j'étais en train de créer comme histoire. Le contexte m'est apparu après et ça m'a plu même si ce que je vous propose est plutôt sombre. Tout ce qui suit se passe essentiellement autour du célèbre _**Severus Rogue**_ ! J'espère vous faire apprécier le personnage et l'homme que je vous présente ici et qui va être confronté à biens des épreuves. Je vous le dévoilerai totalement, de A à Z et vous prouverez que même les plus durs ont un coeur. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

**IMPORTANT :** Je rappelle comme je le fais souvent, que l'histoire fait apparaitre un couple homosexuel, alors si vous aimez le personnage de Severus mais que vous êtes anti-Yaoi, je vous demande de quitter cet endroit. Je ne voudrais pas choquer les plus sensibles ;)

* * *

**Vendredi 26 Juin.**

**Rues de Londres, 5h45.**

La vie est pleine de rebondissements.

Voilà ce que pensait en cet instant le directeur de Poudlard, en sortant du bureau du Ministre de la Magie: Percy Weasley. Cela faisait trois ans (à peu près) que le jeune rouquin avait été élu par le peuple sorcier et il menait à bien sa politique et ses devoirs. Enfin quelqu'un de compétent au pouvoir! Après Fudge et Scrimgeour, il était plus que temps. Ces deux derniers avaient fait un nombre incalculable d'erreur et aucun n'avait su gérer cette guerre et sa fin. A la chute de Voldemort, l'ère de paix et de reconstruction -morale et matérielle- avait commencé avec à la tête du pays un ministre jeune, mais conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Tandis que ses pensées avaient dérivé vers ce passé -pas si lointain-, les pas du directeur avaient eu le temps de le guider jusqu'à la sortie du Ministère. Une fois dehors, il frissonna sous la brise matinale plus que fraîche pour un mois de Juin déjà bien entamé. Il resserra sa cape sur ses épaules et mit en place sa capuche. Il n'avait pas envi qu'on l'aborde, pas qu'à l'accoutumée il était plus entrain à la discussion mais aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait retenir ses remarques acerbes. Alors il ne valait mieux pas être reconnu et passer inaperçu dans ces rues -même si elles étaient presque désertes vu l'heure peu avancée de la matinée. Il se mit en route rapidement et se rendit compte que son «accoutrement» peu commun intriguait les rares passants qu'il croisait. Il soupira et décida de bifurquer dans la prochaine ruelle, où il pourrait se débarrasser de ces Moldus trop curieux.

«Ils ne peuvent donc pas dormir. Cela m'éviterait de tomber sur eux!» râla-t-il en tournant dans l'allée.

L'endroit était sombre, pile ce qu'il lui fallait. Il disparut une seconde plus tard et réapparut non loin de Pré-Au-Lard. Il resta quelques secondes dans l'ombre; se permettant de repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était produit en l'espace de quelques heures.

_**Flash-back:**_

**Vendredi 26 Juin**

**Appartement du directeur de Poudlard, 01h46**

Le sommeil l'avait emporté seulement depuis quelques minutes qu'un bruit assourdissant le réveilla en sursaut. Immédiatement il sortit sa baguette de sous l'oreiller, prêt à attaquer -ses vieux réflexes d'espion en alerte-. A peine avait-il posé le pied au sol qu'un cri retentit dans l'autre pièce:

- Severus !!

Cette voix. Il la connaissait. Mieux que quiconque.

Il se dépêcha de saisir sa robe de chambre noire et déboula telle une tornade dans le grand salon. Là, son regard tomba sur l'ancien Serpentard : la panique et le désespoir marquant son visage d'ébène.

- Que se passe-t-il Blaise ?

- C'est Drago… Harry… au manoir Malefoy… C'est atroce…

Il n'arrivait pas parler tant l'émotion lui coupait le souffle, mais ces bribes de phrases suffirent à Severus pour comprendre.

- Oh seigneur ! Merlin !

Il partit en vitesse dans la chambre s'habiller, laissant le jeune homme Auror seul. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il ressortit en vitesse, sa cape en main.

- Ne perdons pas de temps. Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Son ton était calme, reflet de sa parfaite maîtrise de soi mais au fond, il était terrifié de ce qu'il allait entendre.

Tout en se déplaçant rapidement dans les couloirs du château, Blaise se lança:

- Je devais voir Drago dans la soirée, il était prévu qu'il vienne. En ne le voyant pas arriver, j'ai pensé à un imprévu. Seulement vers minuit, je me suis inquiété et suis passé à son appartement, mais aucun signe de lui. J'ai imaginé qu'il était peut être au manoir Malefoy. Alors je m'y suis rendu… Là… la grande porte était entrouverte, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et… et…

Sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion, rendant les mots difficiles.

- Blaise ! Continue ! Le pressa le directeur. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Je ne peux pas ! C'est trop dur…

Severus se retourna et vit le jeune homme au sol, complètement abattu. Il s'en approcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Qu'as-tu vu là-bas très exactement ? Dit-le moi.

- …

- Blaise ! Le temps presse !

La voix était dure, comme quand il faisait face à ses élèves. Cela eut l'effet escompté. Un simple murmure vint troubler la nuit.

- Ils sont dans la chambre… Sur le lit… Ils… Ils sont morts Severus…

Cela fût comme un électrochoc pour le directeur. Seul ses yeux trahissaient son désarroi. Il se releva tel un automate.

- Blaise, je vais au manoir. Il va falloir que tu m'aides.

Il ancra son regard noir à celui en larmes en face de lui. Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit.

- Retourne au château prévenir Minerva, et fonce directement au Ministère pour mettre au courant Weasley. Venez me rejoindre au manoir !

- Et si…

Sa voix claqua sans préavis.

- Si, rien ! Sans discussion monsieur Zabini ! Relevez-vous et faites honneur à votre métier, votre maison et vos amis surtout ! Assena-t-il d'un ton froid et cassant.

Il se leva et se remit en marche sans un regard en arrière. Arrivé près de la lisière de la forêt, il transplana au manoir.

C'était exactement comme Blaise le lui avait raconté, la porte était entrebâillée. Il inspira un bon coup et pénétra à l'intérieur. Tout était allumé, signe évident d'un présence dans les lieux. Cependant l'atmosphère rendait le silence pesant, lourd de sens comme si quelque chose d'inhabituel venait d'arriver. Severus traversa le grand hall, passant devant le salon et la salle à manger où une table était mise; il atteignit le grand escalier et monta. Là encore des lampes étaient allumées, donnant un effet tamisé au large couloir.

Une lueur blanche, brillante attira son attention. Elle provenait d'une des chambres. Ses pas le portèrent automatiquement dans cette direction. Plus il s'en approchait, plus son cœur redoublait de vitesse; donnant vie à ce sentiment qu'il pensait disparu. Il aurait voulu faire marche arrière, redoutant plus que tout ce qu'il allait trouver. Son passé l'avait amené des dizaines de fois dans ce genre de situation, mais aucune n'était aussi lourde de sens à ses yeux.

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, la seule chose qu'il put discerner fût l'intense lumière au dessus du lit. Elle avait la forme d'une boule, scintillante d'une blancheur tellement pure. Puis au-dessous, deux corps étaient étendus… deux êtres que Severus aurait pu discerner dans n'importe quelle circonstance: une chevelure ébène en bataille et l'autre blonde comme personne n'en possédait. Il aurait voulu ne jamais assister à cette scène; il se refusait d'y croire et pourtant tout était vrai.

- Doux Merlin… Pas ça…

Il s'approcha lentement, les yeux rivés sur eux. La beauté aurait pu s'appliquer à l'image de ces deux êtres reposant l'un contre l'autre sans cette sensation «lugubre et froide» persistante. Harry était allongé sur le dos, son visage penché vers Drago; ce dernier avait sa tête sur le torse du brun; leurs mains étroitement liées signe de…

- Désespoir…

Une pensée dite à voix haute, perdue dans ce silence oppressant.

Il tendit la main vers le cou de son filleul. Le contact avec sa peau tiède ne mentait pas, aucun pouls ne vint renverser la logique de cette triste situation. Il ne prit pas la peine de réitérer son geste avec Harry, sachant qu'il ne percevrait aucun battement de son cœur.

A cet instant il prit réellement conscience de ce qu'il se déroulait. Depuis l'arrivée de Blaise, un état léthargique avait comme endormi la vérité; permettant à son esprit maître de prendre la direction des opérations.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids de la réalité. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de refréner ses larmes qui menaçait de s'échapper malgré sa volonté. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avait pleuré durant sa vie. Il aurait perdu toute crédibilité s'il en avait été autrement, mais le contexte était trop différent. Les personnes touchées par la mort avaient changé l'homme qu'il était.

Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard des deux garçons, une larme finit par passer la barrière infranchissable de ses paupières sous la dureté des émotions.

Des bruits de capes froissées et de pas vinrent troubler le silence de la pièce. Il eut juste de temps de faire disparaître de sa paume cette seule et unique trace de son mal être, avant que n'apparaisse Blaise accompagné de Minerva McGonagall, ainsi que de Percy Weasley suivi de deux Aurors.

La directrice adjointe semblait sur le point de s'effondrer tant son visage était marqué par l'émotion. Les autres n'en menaient pas large. Blaise ne leur avait rien épargné de ce qu'il se passait apparemment.

- Severus… Ils sont réellement…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, refusant de dire ces mots. Il lui répondit par un signe de la tête.

- Comment…tout ceci a-t-il pu arriver ? Je ne vois pas Harry en finir ainsi, Drago non plus. Quelqu'un en est la cause ! Ils avaient une vie depuis la fin de Vous-Savez-Qui. Tout allait pour eux.

L'incompréhension était palpable dans la voix du ministre. Cependant Severus ne prit pas la peine de relever ses propos, il n'était pas d'accord. Drago n'avait pas eu la vie que tout le monde imaginait et encore moins Harry.

La discussion commençait à s'animer une fois le choc passé, il s'en détourna et fit le tour de la chambre. Parler ne changerait rien et il n'en avait pas envi. Lentement, il examina chaque parcelle de la pièce, tentant de refréner sa rage sous-jacente. Tout était parfaitement rangé, tel un maniaque qui ne supporte aucun désordre «ce qu'Harry n'était pas à la base» pensa Severus. Son union avec Lucius l'avait transformé au fil du temps. Il avait perçu tous ces changements et il ne put s'empêcher d'accuser son ancien ami d'être la cause de ce malheur.

Le désordre ambiant du bureau attira rapidement son attention. Des parchemins, une plume ainsi qu'un carnet à la reliure de cuir noire traînait là, visible aux yeux de tous. Il le prit en main et sentit une forme de magie l'entourait.

«Un journal intime» ne pût s'empêcher Severus. Au bas, des initiales «HJP». Il appartenait à Harry, sans nul doute. Il le reposa et jeta un œil aux parchemins. Il y en avait bien un où une missive rédigée à la hâte s'étalait; l'autre était une lettre. Tous deux lui était adressé.

Voyant son ancien directeur de maison en retrait, Blaise se dirigea à ses côtés laissant le ministre avec McGonagall et les autres.

- Severus…

Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le parchemin et ne fit pas attention au jeune Zabini.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda encore Blaise.

- Weasley se trompe, ils se sont suicidés. Finit-il par dire tout en lui tendant le mot.

_«Ma vie n'était pas cet îlot de bonheur que certains imaginait, ils en étaient loin._

_Quitter ce monde sera ma délivrance, la fin aux douleurs qui me hantent._

_J'émettrais un dernier souhait…Que Severus entre en possession de ce livre. Seul lui a besoin de savoir._

_Adieu,_

_Harry James Potter»_

Blaise finit par relever les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. En arriver là… C'est…

Les mots restèrent une nouvelle fois bloqués dans sa gorge, sous l'incompréhension cette fois.

- Rien n'est laissé au hasard Blaise, rien ! Lui fit l'ancien espion, avant de se détourner en direction du ministre. Il allait devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il avait trouvé et s'il pouvait entrer en possession des biens qu'Harry lui léguait de droit.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. La suite des évènements n'allait pas être simple, pas que le début le soit mais bon…

Après une brève hésitation, il commença a remonter en direction du château pour affronter le reste de l'équipe pédagogique à qui il devrait annoncer la tragique nouvelle.

Dès qu'il fût arrivé, il demanda à tous les professeurs de se réunir dans la Grande Salle. Il était très rare qu'une telle demande soit faite alors très rapidement, tout le personnel fût présent, disposé à écouter leur directeur. Ce dernier ne chercha pas d'échappatoire ou à diminuer l'impact de son annonce. Il dévoila les faits tels qu'ils étaient, laissant toutefois l'émotion faire trembler sa voix. Il expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé sans se faire interrompre, ce qu'il apprécia. Répéter ne l'aiderait pas à garder son masque de neutralité alors qu'il souffrait de la perte des deux jeunes. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il demanda aux différents directeurs de maison de se rendre tôt dans les dortoirs pour mettre au courant les jeunes sorciers de la suppression des cours de la journée et pour leur parler du tragique évènement. Les élèves étaient en droit de connaître la vérité de la bouche de quelqu'un plutôt que dans _La Gazette _comme n'importe quel inconnu. Poudlard était les premiers concernés, cette école avait été leur maison.

Quand ses différentes directives furent adressées, Severus s'éclipsa en direction de son bureau. Il avait grandement besoin de retrouver du calme et sa solitude quelques heures; cela lui permettrait aussi de se pencher sur les documents qu'Harry lui laissait et qu'il avait eu le droit d'avoir. Sur ce coup le ministre avait été très compréhensif.

Une fois que la lourde porte de chêne fût fermée et qu'il fût installé derrière son bureau, le directeur se permit de souffler un moment. Les coudes appuyés sur l'imposant bureau, le visage dans ses mains, sa posture quelque peu voûtée, tout dans son comportement trahissait la fatigue. Pas une fatigue légère seulement troublée par un manque de sommeil, il avait l'habitude de très peu dormir; mais plutôt une fatigue lourde, causée par le choc des évènements, par le conflit de ses sentiments tourmentés qu'il devait cacher.

Ce masque de froideur ne pouvait pas s'effondrer. Il se l'était forgé quand lui-même était élève à Poudlard, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il devait disparaître. Ce trait de sa personne lui avait permis de faire face à toutes les épreuves, en allant même jusqu'à lui sauver la vie quand il était espion pendant la guerre. Alors il se devait de tenir le coup, d'affronter sa douleur une fois de plus, comme il l'avait fait pour l'ancien directeur.

Son regard se risqua en direction du tableau de celui qui fût son mentor. Cette barbe blanche, ces yeux bleus cachés par des lunettes en demi-lune qui brillaient, cet air malicieux visible malgré l'once de tristesse qui les parcouraient depuis la triste annonce.

- Ah Albus ! Comme vous me manquez en cet instant.

La voix rauque du maître des potions résonna dans la pièce, suivie par une voix plus claire et pleine de sagesse qui provenait de la peinture.

- Mon cher Severus, il vous faut faire preuve de courage en ces durs moments. Je sais à quel point cela est difficile pour vous. Mais vous le devez, pour eux !

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, claqua-t-il.

- Je sais mon enfant… Lui dit tristement Dumbledore.

- Je vais devoir m'occuper des préparatifs, de la cérémonie, de l'enterrement. Je le leur dois au moins ça, j'en suis conscient Albus. Mais…

Il s'arrêta, privé de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Cela n'était pas dans son quotidien de s'ouvrir ainsi; il ne se le permettait qu'à de rares occasions cloîtré dans son bureau avec pour seule compagnie le tableau du grand sorcier, comme à cet instant. Il soupira, tout en se passant une main devant les yeux, et reprit lentement :

- Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Comment vais-je m'en sortir ?

- Ne doutez pas ainsi de vous. Il faut que vous gardiez en mémoire que Drago et Harry n'auraient jamais voulu vous faire de mal. Leur tristesse était bien trop grande pour continuer à vivre. Ils vous appréciaient énormément; et s'ils se sont tournés vers vous pour se confier, ce n'est certainement pas pour rien.

Même au travers de ce tableau, le regard d'Albus Dumbledore se révélait pénétrant et troublant. Il acquiesça à ses paroles et se mit à examiner les documents personnels de ses deux anciens élèves.

En premier lieu, il prit le livre à la reliure noire entre ses mains. Il le retourna, l'examina sous toute les coutures, tentant d'identifier le sortilège qui bloquait l'accès pour le lire.

Harry n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Différents sorts empêchaient l'ouverture du journal.

«Pour en arriver à un tel degré de prudence, Harry ne voulait absolument pas que Lucius tombe sur cet objet. Il devait lui cacher beaucoup de choses» se dit-il.

Severus n'était pas réellement surpris par cette révélation, comme si au fond de lui il s'en était toujours douté. Certains secrets restent inavouables quoiqu'il advienne, et c'était exactement ce que le jeune Gryffondor s'était évertué à faire. Laissant son «mari» hors de tout ça.

Il eut une brusque pensée pour Lucius. Ce dernier n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était actuellement en déplacement à New York pour régler des affaires. Devait-il le lui envoyer un hibou ? Non, il ne le voulait pas. Une colère sourde l'envahissait à la pensée de cet homme qui avait détruit son propre fils et son mari.

Il prit un parchemin dans l'un des tiroirs et rédigea une missive pour le directeur, lui demandant de prévenir Lucius Malefoy. Il ne manqua pas les formules de politesse à la fin, puis se dirigea vers le perchoir de Fumseck, attacha la lettre à sa patte et le laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre. Quand il eut disparu au loin, il se remit assis et continua d'examiner le journal. Il formula quelques incantations, lança des sortilèges pendant un bon moment jusqu'à percer les défenses du livre. Une fois réussi, il entama sa lecture.

Il ne put retenir un mince sourire en voyant la calligraphie d'Harry. Combien de fois avait-il pu lui reprocher son manque de soin sur ses devoirs ? En voyant la fine écriture, il fallait croire que les remontrances avaient payé. A moins qu'il ne faisait exprès de le lui rendre des torchons ? «vous m'aurez rendu dingue Potter» ricana-t-il intérieurement en secouant la tête.

Il se plongea avec une aisance absolue dans les pensées de son ancien élève. Rien n'était laissé de côté: ses doutes, ses opinions, ses remords, la moindre petite hésitation était là. C'en était presque déconcertant.

Rapidement, le directeur se rendit compte de l'ampleur de la chose. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'on puisse cacher à ce point sa détresse. Il avait toujours pensé que le Gryffondor était incapable de se forger une telle carapace, que son visage était le parfait reflet de ses sentiments. Il s'était à nouveau laissé tromper.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, il sentait des remords poindre en lui.

En ayant cette relation avec Lucius, Harry avait perdu l'estime, la confiance, l'amour, l'amitié de ceux qui l'entouraient. Toutes ces valeurs auxquelles il s'était attaché et qui avait été sa vie s'étaient effondrées d'un seul coup. Granger et Weasley lui avaient tourné le dos. Severus tomba des nues là. Il savait que le trio s'étaient séparés mais la raison lui était restée en partie inconnue. Harry lui avait seulement raconté que leur vie ne permettait plus de se voir et qu'ils s'étaient éloignés peu à peu. Au final, il comprit pourquoi le jeune homme s'était rapproché de lui, de Drago et ses quelques amis. Ils avaient été les seuls à ne pas le repousser et à l'accepter comme il était. Eux, les vils Serpentards, soit disant sans cœur.

Écœuré par tout ce qu'il vint d'apprendre, il repoussa le journal. Ne pouvant rester une minute de plus dans l'espace confiné de son bureau, il se leva, prit le manuscrit ainsi que la lettre l'accompagnant, sa cape et sortit en direction du parc. L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien. Instinctivement ses pas le menèrent au grand saule pleureur bordant le lac, cet endroit était son havre de paix et de quiétude quand il en avait besoin comme aujourd'hui.

Malgré la fraîcheur de la matinée, il s'installa au pied de l'arbre, laissant son dos s'appuyer contre le large tronc. Combien de fois était-il venu s'isoler ici ? Il ne les comptait plus. Les occasions s'était faites rares depuis la fin de la guerre, gardant son inquiétude et ses soucis enfouis dans un coin de son cerveau; préférant être là pour Drago et Harry même.

Ce fût lors de cette période que son filleul commença à sombrer. Dès la fin de Voldemort, il avait été au courant que son père et Harry entretenait une relation. Surpris, en colère puis trop silencieux, Drago avait fini par se renfermer, se contentant de survivre au lieu de vivre. A l'instar de son père, Severus avait été le seul à le voir dépérir à vue d'œil. Il avait été également un des rares avec le jeune Zabini à l'avoir soutenu dès le début. Rattrapant le temps perdu, il avait été son plus proche confident. Beaucoup de soirées voire de nuits leur permirent de se rencontrer en toute sécurité, dans ses appartements en tant que lieu de confidence. Drago lui avait révélé ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient envers l'impétueux Gryffondor, ses faiblesses… Absolument tout. En retour, il l'avait écouté, ne jugeant que ce qu'il estimait nécessaire.

Puis un beau jour, Drago était venu le voir, lui annonçant qu'il s'était ouvert à Harry. Il avait eu peur de ne pas se contenir à un moment ou l'autre. Le maître des potions ne pourrait pas oublier le visage rayonnant auquel il avait eu droit, tout ça parce qu'Harry avait eu le comportement qu'il fallait en de telles circonstances.

«Le Gryffondor par excellence» sourit-il.

Par la suite, les deux jeunes étaient apparus encore plus solidaires et complices ensemble. Son filleul avait surmonté sa peine, profitant pleinement des moments passés en la compagnie du Survivant. Il l'avait revu sourire, être plus heureux.

Mais comme toute bonne chose, des ratés survenaient sans prévenir. En faisant le lien avec le journal intime et le comportement du Gryffondor à cette période, l'évidence s'imposa à lui : la montée en puissance de sa détresse.

Tentant d'éloigner les souvenirs qui remontaient en lui, Severus secoua la tête et huma l'air frais de la nuit. Il voulait comprendre comment ses deux protégés en étaient arrivés à se donner la mort, mais il se doutait que l'histoire ne devait pas être facile.

Revenant à la réalité, il invoqua un sort de lumière pour continuer sa lecture, aussi difficile soit-elle.

S'y replonger ne fût pas pour autant compliquée.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, il connaissait mieux que quiconque la personne qu'avait été Harry Potter avec bien entendu Albus Dumbledore. L'occlumencie y était pour beaucoup certes, mais pas seulement. Les tensions entre eux s'étaient réduites au point de disparaître ce qui avait permis à leur entraînement de se dérouler parfaitement bien. Sans oublier la correspondance qu'ils avaient entretenu jusqu'à présent. Le base de tout étant la confiance mutuelle.

Ses pensées étaient similaires à la vision d'Harry. Un des passages du journal le lui confirmait cela. Il continua à lire sans se départir de son entrain jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à râler.

- Quoi ? Je rêve ! «Son statut de professeur crétin aigri s'est transformé au fil des années…» lut-il. Par la culotte de Merlin ! Si je vous avais eu entre les mains, je vous aurais attaché par le col de votre chemise en haut de la tour d'Astronomie Potter, s'insurgea-t-il, les yeux rivés dans le livre. Ah j'aime mieux cela «…s'est transformé au fil des années pour devenir ce grand homme plein de courage que je respecte autant qu'Albus, qui possède un cœur beaucoup plus gros qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Sous ses airs d'hippogriffe mal luné se cache un sorcier plein de sagesse au grand pouvoir» cita lentement Severus, sa voix dissimulant mal l'émotion.

Même dans la mort, il ne cesserait de l'étonner.

Sa lecture continua, pour arriver au cœur du problème. Il découvrit la première démarche d'Harry pour le chemin vers la vie éternelle : la potion de la mort Tempus Morta. Selon ce qu'il en savait, cette potion était le moyen le plus sûr pour mourir : rapide et sans douleur. Une fois absorbée, le poison ne mettait pas plus de quelques minutes à atteindre le cœur. Il ne voyait pas comment le jeune Gryffondor avait pu entrer en possession de cette substance. Elle était inscrite dans le registre des «Interdites d'Utilisation» à l'image des Sortilèges Impardonnables.

La meilleure solution était encore de la concocter soi-même en toute discrétion. Apparemment, c'était ce qu'il avait fait, et le résultat était le bon malheureusement.

- Potter... Vous n'auriez pas pu la rater comme à votre habitude... souffla-t-il tristement.

Au final, découvrir l'origine de ce malheur ne fût pas long pour Severus. Il se concentra donc un peu moins sur la suite du journal.

Les derniers mots arrivèrent bien vite à ses yeux. Signature ultime d'une vie pas comme les autres. Un point final survenu bien trop vite aussi.

Severus referma doucement le manuscrit. Maintenant qu'il avait connaissance de la vérité, il allait devoir mettre en lieu sûr cet objet. Personne ne devait connaître son existence; auquel cas cela créerait des différends entre les «ex» amis du Gryffondor : ce qu'il se refusait tout bonnement par respect pour son ancien élève. La mort venait de lui tendre les bras pour une paix éternelle alors sa mémoire ne devait pas se déchirer entre les anciens Rouges et Ors qui furent ses amis pendant un temps.

Il laissa glisser l'épais recueil à ses côtés et se perdit longuement dans la contemplation du lac et de ses environs. Il connaissait les moindres détails de ce paysage et pourtant, ses yeux étaient incapable de s'en détacher.

Doucement, il laissa dériver son esprit tel le souffle du vent caressant la surface du lac. A l'image d'un film, des extraits du journal se mirent à défiler dans sa tête.

_«Je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de voir seulement ce noir, sombre, froid mais si réconfortant à mon être... Cependant, son visage, son sourire, son regard continue d'apparaitre. Il me hante alors que je voudrais oublier !_

_Sa personne toute entière me rappelle combien j'en ai marre, combien cette vie m'exaspère, combien elle est sans intérêt..._

_J'ai perdu goût à la vie, voilà la dure réalite !»_

_-_

_«L'amour a causé ma perte !_

_Ce sentiment si magnifique qui fût ma raison de vivre, ce à quoi je me suis raccroché pour avancer et combattre... C'est cela qui m'a donné la force de vaincre ces forces obscures qui voulait ma mort depuis ma naissance._

_Voldemort n'aura su m'atteindre et se sera effondré sous le poids de ce sentiment qu'il n'a fait qu'exécrer. Il aura été ma force à ce moment de ma vie, ne me persuadant qu'un peu plus qu'il était la plus merveilleuse chose existante sur cette terre. __Triomphe d'une génération déjà trop abimée par le Mal._

_Deux ans après, je me rends compte que tout n'est que mensonge. Ce qui a fait ma force est devenue ma souffrance. Me rendant faible et incapable d'agir au-delà des mots. Que l'on ne me parle plus jamais d'Amour !_

_Je ne veux plus y croire, l'envie a disparu sous ces monceaux de rêves perdus._

_Attendre, me persuader que j'avais tord... C'est mon être tout entier qui le fût ! _

_Je me suis perdu corps et âme dans cette relation. Faisant confiance à ses sentiments, pensant qu'il pouvait avoir un cœur et aimer comme une personne normalement constituée. Quelle erreur !_

_J'aurais tout sacrifié pour lui, jusqu'à mes amis... Ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde ! __Ils ne pensaient pas qu'Il pouvait changer, qu'il pouvait être différent de ce que tout le monde avait connu de Lui. Ils étaient persuadés qu'Il était incapable de me rendre heureux; je refusais de les croire alors qu'ils voyaient justes. Ils ont tenté sans se décourager de me faire voir la vérité ainsi que mon erreur. Même son propre fils a essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux..._

_J'aurais dû comprendre à ce moment, mais je fus aveuglé par l'amour... encore et toujours._

_Telle une force, elle a pris le relai en devant une faiblesse. _

_Ma vie n'a de cesse eu de sens que par l'obsession qu'il a été. Je n'ai juré que par lui, pendant ces 21 années..._

_Mon regard sur Lui a évolué : de la haine à l'amour, en passant de l'intrigue à l'envie de le découvrir comme personne._

_J'aurais aimé qu'il reste le même, m'évitant cette insatiable douleur. Comme un poison se répandant dans mon corps, elle me brûle, me broie, me dévore... _

_Je me sens partir..._

_Pourquoi ma vie est-elle catastrophique ? Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Ces questions ne connaitront jamais de réponses... Elles ont tourné bien trop longuement en moi..._

_Courte pour un vieillard, éphémère pour un immortel et bien trop longue à mes yeux._

_Aujourd'hui, le Survivant rend les armes..._

_Rien ne peut me retenir..._

_Adieu,_

_Harry James Potter.»_

Un bruit en direction de la forêt le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se souvint alors de la lettre qui avait été retrouvé sur le bureau à côté du journal intime. Il s'en saisit et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture élégante de son filleul. La lettre avait été rédigée à la hâte et des traces de larmes avaient fait baver l'encre par endroit.

«Sûrement dû au choc d'avoir découvert Harry Mort...» pensa-t-il douloureusement.

Faisant fi des détails, il se plongea dans la dernière déclaration de son neveu.

_"Severus,_

_Je ne m'étendrais pas sur des formes de politesse comme tu t'es toujours appliqué à le faire. Je ne peux pas perdre plus de temps en formalité ! Mon âme et mon cœur déjà bien abimé viennent de se briser à tout jamais._

_L'homme que j'aimais... non... que j'aime de mon être tout entier est étendu sur le lit, sa peau perd toute sa chaleur à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent, ses yeux sont clos et ne feront plus apparaître ce regard si envoutant de ses yeux émeraudes..._

_Il est mort Sev' ! Tout ça par **sa** faute ! Il l'a poussé dans ce gouffre si sombre. Il l'a blessé, brisé, humilié afin qu'il ne reste rien de lui... Une âme en peine... C'est tout._

_J'ai échoué dans ma tâche. Je lui avais fait la promesse d'être à ses côtés à chaque instant... Qu'en cas de soucis, j'étais là; prêt à l'accueillir à bras ouverts..._

_Seigneur ! Je voudrais que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar ! Je le souhaite tellement... Mais c'est faux ! La vérité est devant mes yeux... J'ai du mal à l'accepter mais je ne peux la nier..._

_Severus, tu sais parfaitement tout ce que je ressens; tu sais à tel point que j'aime Harry. Tu le sais par ces innombrables nuits que j'ai passé en ta compagnie, tu le sais car c'est toi qui m'a poussé à me relever quand j'ai appris que mon propre père osait sortir avec mon amour. Pendant deux années, j'ai souffert plus que raison de ces sentiments que je pensais à sens unique... Je me rends compte que la mort, **sa** mort est la pire torture qu'il m'ait été donner d'endurer._

_J'ai appris à être courageux, affronter toute épreuve grâce à lui. Mais là, je ne peux pas...j'en suis incapable... Je baisse les bras face à cette ultime situation..._

_Sev', pardonne-moi ! Je t'en supplie, ne m'en veux pas quand tu me découvriras à ses côtés._

_Tu as été plus qu'un simple soutien, plus qu'un parrain... Je t'ai toujours voué un certain respect, mué d'admiration comme un fils à son père le ferait. Tu étais mon modèle, le paternel que j'aurais aimé avoir._

_Vivre sans Harry serait comme perdre mon cœur et vivre sans âme..._

_Alors, s'il te plaît, je t'en conjure... Ne me renie pas pour mon acte._

_N'oublie pas ma mémoire, seul toi a su me percer à jour sous ma carapace,_

_Adieu,_

_Drago Lucius Malefoy."_

Quand les derniers mots eurent atteint son cerveau, le parchemin glissa de ses longs doigts pour aller s'échouer sur l'herbe fraiche. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour le rattraper. Son cœur déjà abimé, vint prendre un ultime coup. Un poignard aurait tout aussi pu s'enfoncer dans son ventre que cela ne lui aurait pas causé le quart dans la douleur qui siégeait dans son cœur. Et lui qui pensait être insensible ! Il s'était menti à lui-même trop souvent.

Contre toute attente et sachant que personne ne le verrait, il laissa éclater sa tristesse pour la première fois. Les larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues pâles, sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir. A quoi bon après tout ? Il avait trop souffert dans sa vie; il pouvait bien s'autoriser un moment de faiblesse.

Pas de cris de rage, d'injures contre ce monde perverti. Seul ses sanglots étouffés perçaient dans le silence de l'air frais.

Il ne sut exactement combien de temps il resta prostré au sol, laissant éclater son désarroi et sa souffrance. Se reprenant lentement, il décida de marcher un peu en attendant que son visage ait retrouvé son masque impassible. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était aussi touché par ces deux disparitions.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il reprit la direction du château où l'attendait beaucoup de choses à mettre en place.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Samedi 27 Juin.**

**Parc de Poudlard, bordure du Lac, 14h50.**

Même si le temps s'écoulait d'une façon normale pour tout individu confondu, Severus Rogue n'était pas de cet avis. Les évènements que le monde Sorcier s'apprêtait à vivre l'était encore moins. Au lieu de fêter la victoire de Bien comme chaque année depuis quatre ans, chacun tentait de rendre hommage comme il le pouvait à deux héros responsable de la défaite du mage noir. En effet, depuis l'annonce faite au peuple magique de la mort d'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy le 26 juin au petit matin, plus personne ne songeait à l'esprit de fête habituelle, trop peiné par cette disparition aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

Aucun ne comprenait ces deux suicides, ce qui avait pu les conduire à cette extrémité. Sauf le directeur de Poudlard autrefois surnommé la «Terreur des cachots», qui se trouvait actuellement dans le parc de l'école en pleine préparation de la cérémonie à la mémoire de ses deux protégés.

Une centaine de personnes était attendue dans la journée pour les funérailles. Il aurait pu y en avoir beaucoup plus mais Severus avait refusé ayant peur de quelques débordements; et préférant de loin une atmosphère intime pour les proches du Survivant et de Drago déjà bien nombreux.

Parcourant les rangées de chaises disposées à l'orée du lac, il vérifiait si tout était parfaitement en ordre, sollicitant parfois quelques professeurs chargés de l'organisation avec ses soins. Tout devait être prêt avant 20h, heure à laquelle la cérémonie débuterait. Son choix s'était porté sur cet endroit pour de multiples raisons : sa beauté avec le coucher de soleil descendant et se reflétant sur l'étendue d'eau, le calme apaisant que ce paysage procurait, le sentiment de paix qui l'envahissait mais aussi car Harry, Drago et lui y avaient passé d'innombrables nuits... C'était un refuge spirituel pour les âmes tourmentées.

Pour tous ces détails, Severus voulait leur rendre hommage ici, même s'il aurait préféré le garder pour lui. Quoi de plus beau qu'honorer leur mémoire là où leurs souvenirs si douloureux étaient empreints dans l'air ? Ce n'était qu'un simple retour dans le passé, qui clôturerait comme il se doit leur vie.

Faisant fi des derniers préparatifs, il laissa le soin à Minerva de prendre la direction des opérations pour pouvoir rejoindre le bureau professoral en attendant que les proches arrivent, cette dernière accepta sans poser de questions. Il avait quelques heures devant lui et voulait se reposer un peu. Depuis la veille, tout s'était enchainé tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour lui, trop absorbé par la terrible nouvelle, l'agitation grandissante au sein de la Communauté Sorcière qui n'avait pas hésité à lui envoyer un nombre incroyable de lettre, les paperasses à remplir, les dernières lectures appartenant à Drago et Harry, les préparatifs pour la cérémonie ...

En repensant à tout ça, son esprit avait fait le même chemin et s'amusait sournoisement à lui renvoyer toutes les images, comme s'il voulait le faire souffrir un peu plus en imprimant la réalité, dure, implacable de la mort qui avait une nouvelle fois frappée des êtres chers, les derniers qu'il lui restait, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde quelques jours plus tôt. A présent, il regrettait. Les remords commençait à poindre en lui, à la façon d'un poison s'étendant dans tout l'organisme et n'épargnant aucune fibre de son corps.

Comme pour faire écho à cette douleur, il dût s'appuyer contre le mur froid du couloir qui menait à ses quartiers. Sa respiration devint saccadée et il devait se reprendre avant de perdre pied, ce n'était guère le moment de flancher. Il tenta de se calmer, inspirant profondément et lentement pour faire diminuer son pouls qui s'était accéléré sous l'assaut de ces émotions. Quelques minutes passèrent puis enfin, plus calme il reprit son chemin d'un pas qui se voulait assuré. Au moment de pousser la porte du bureau, il eut un doute. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être seul, cette sensation se confirma quand il entra. Devant lui se tenait Lucius Malefoy, grand, élancé, ses cheveux blonds attachés en catogan, drapé de noir. En somme, le même individu qu'il avait toujours côtoyé. Ou presque.

En effet, si l'apparence n'avait pas évolué depuis toutes ces années, son visage n'était pas ce masque de glace qu'il s'évertuait à garder également. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était choqué de ce qu'il lisait sur ce visage. Une douleur dévastatrice émanait toute entière de ses yeux autrefois si durs, calculateurs, pénétrants, froids. Une tristesse sans nom à laquelle il n'arrivait pas croire, surmonté de remords, de regrets, de violence et de dégout envers soi-même. Cette vision le retint paralysé sur le pas de la porte, il ne pouvait se détacher de ses orbes argents, coupant court à la fureur qui l'avait envahi dès qu'il l'avait vu.

Si le temps continua de s'écouler, aucun n'en avait conscience. Au bout d'un moment qui parut être une éternité ou quelques secondes tant il y avait à lire par ce regard, Lucius coupa la connexion avec les yeux noirs et fit semblant de s'intéresser à tout les grimoires disposés dans la bibliothèque personnelle de son vieil ami. Ce dernier retrouva la mobilité de ses membres et referma plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu la porte qui claqua. Il s'éloigna le plus possible pour s'éviter un débordement de colère et se posa contre la fenêtre, d'où il observa les professeurs qui s'agitaient en bas près du lac.

Le silence régnait et Severus n'était pas décidé à le rompre. Alors sans s'y attendre, une voix étonnamment douce et délicate lui parvint :

- Je... Hm... Tu dois te demander ce que je fais ici, en ce moment même... Ou peut être pas finalement. Je ne sais plus que penser, ni quelle attitude adopter, je te l'avoue...

Le doute perceptible dans sa voix fît se retourner le maitre des potions.

- C'est une grande première, le grand Lucius Malefoy n'est pas sûr de lui. Si l'on m'avait prédit que je verrais cela un jour, je ne l'aurais pas cru et aurait envoyé au diable le pauvre imbécile qui me l'aurait dit, lui assena Severus d'une voix dure.

Si Lucius s'y attendait, il était quand même surpris du ton sur lequel il lui parlait. Personne n'osait en règle générale s'en prendre ainsi à lui, il ne l'autorisait pas et c'était son rôle de rabaisser les autres. Aujourd'hui, tout était inversé, il était la victime et Severus le bourreau.

Le manque de répartie du blond le surprit une fois de plus. Il ne s'en accommoda aucunement et continua sur sa lancée :

- A quoi pensais-tu Lucius ? Que tu pourrais venir ici, discuter avec ton ''vieil ami'' comme si de rien n'était ? Ou alors espérais-tu que je te donnerai de la compassion, que je ferai preuve d'indulgence avec ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Lui dit-il avec ironie. Depuis la naissance de ton fils, tu n'as jamais eu l'attitude qu'il fallait. Même auparavant et tu as continué sur la même pente, arrogance, froideur, ironie, sarcasmes ! Je pensais qu'avoir une progéniture te ferait changer, mais non, c'est trop en demander à Lucius Malefoy ! Rabaisser les autres, leur parler comme s'ils t'étaient tous inférieur, donner des ordres, c'est ça qui te plaît. Que tu ais fait des mauvais choix dans ta vie, je le conçois, j'en ai fais aussi. Mais que tu n'ais pas été un père exemplaire, je refuse de l'accepter sans broncher. Jamais tu n'as montré à Drago que tu étais fier de lui, jamais tu n'as pris le temps d'avoir de banales discussions, ou encore pris le temps de te demander ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Quand enfin, j'ai commencé à penser que tu avais changé, que tu étais capable d'agir et de te moquer de ce que les autres pouvaient dire, que tu assumais tes actes, ce fût avec Harry. Là, j'ai osé prétendre que tu prenais un autre chemin. Après tout, une relation avec un homme, de l'âge de ton fils, avec celui considéré comme le sauveur du monde qui plus est, ce n'était pas rien. Mais au final, ça n'a strictement rien changé. La preuve aujourd'hui, on s'apprête à enterrer deux personnes des plus importantes du monde Sorcier. Ton mari et ton fils. Deux garçons rattachés à toi d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Hein ? Ils étaient jeunes, séduisants, prometteurs dans leurs futures domaines -ton fils dans les potions et Harry en tant qu'expert au Ministère en Défense contre les forces du mal-, ils avaient tout pour réussir ! T'en rends-tu compte ? Au lieu de continuer à rêver, ils ont fini tous deux par sombrer dans la dépression, la tristesse et la douleur. Et pour quel résultat ? Celui qui se déroule dehors ! Par ta faute, on subit ces deux terribles pertes. Si toi, tu ne leur as pas accordé la tendresse et l'amour qu'ils méritaient, d'autres l'ont fait. Moi en premier ! Aussi improbable que cela puisse être à tes yeux ! Combien de fois Drago est venu me trouver en journée voire en pleine nuit car il n'allait pas bien ? Combien de lettres ai-je reçu d'Harry sur ses doutes et ses peurs ? Combien de temps leur ai-je accordé alors que mon travail ici m'occupait déjà beaucoup ? Je n'ai jamais hésité à le leur donner, à laisser Minerva voire Filius gérer cette école à ma place pendant que j'étais avec l'un ou l'autre ! J'ai agi comme un père aurait dû le faire ! Et pourtant, tu sais tout autant que moi, que les relations de toutes natures confondues ne sont pas mon fort : écouter, rassurer, donner mon point de vue, agir au mieux pour qu'ils ne fassent pas d'erreurs, surveiller, prendre des nouvelles... Non ! On ne m'a jamais demandé de faire tout ça, seule ma conscience me l'a dicté ! J'ai agi de mon plein gré ! Je les aimais, peut être plus que toi vu les relations et les moments passés avec eux ! Toutes ces choses font que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je les connaissais mieux que le père et le mari que tu représentais : leurs doutes, leurs peurs, leurs visions de la vie, les choses les plus simples, leurs équipes de Quidditch, leurs joies, leur passé respectif... Je pourrais continuer longtemps à te balancer à la tête tout ce que je sais d'eux, mais je ne le ferai pas. Considère cela comme une sentence que tu dois payer ! Tu vivras avec tes démons comme je l'ai fait par le passé avec Lily et Albus. Aujourd'hui, tu seras le seul à payer ta dette ! Je souffrirais mais pas de la même façon ! Néanmoins, je veux que tu saches que je te tiens pour responsable de leurs morts ! Tu es le seul coupable dans cette histoire ! J'ai expié mes fautes sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai rattrapé le temps perdu en quelque sorte, pour m'investir et les soutenir du mieux que j'ai pu. Je me suis attaché à eux, et c'est en ce sens que j'ai mal ! Par ta propre cupidité (ndla : c'est être avide de quelque chose), je viens de perdre encore des êtres chers !

Pour marquer ses dires, il frappa du plat de ses mains l'ancien bureau. Synonyme de sa colère la plus brute, de sa tristesse la plus profonde. Après cette longue tirade où il venait de se dévoiler comme jamais, il se mit assis dans le grand fauteuil pris d'un vertige soudain.

Lucius n'en revenait pas. Son hébétude en était la preuve. Tout ce discours sommé de reproches profonds de la part de Severus était un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Un Doloris aurait certainement fait moins mal. Peut être parce qu'il venait de prendre en pleine tête toute la stricte vérité ? Il n'arrivait plus aligner un mot, il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais aucun son ne sortit face à ce regard noir dardé sur lui. Il se sentit mal -encore plus qu'il ne l'était depuis que le Ministre l'avait mis au courant-, il aurait voulu disparaître à tout jamais. Il y avait tellement de vrai qui était sorti de sa bouche en l'espace de quelques minutes.

- Tu n'y as pas été de main morte Severus... lui dit-il lentement, sans animosité. Je pense que tu as raison... sur toute la ligne en fait. Je viens de prendre conscience de tout mes faux pas, et cela fait mal de recevoir la vérité brute... énoncée par un vieil ami. Ou d'un ancien à présent... Cependant, tu te trompes sur un point. Je n'ai peut être pas été le meilleur père et mari, mais... je les aimais. Une fois encore, j'aurais dû laisser mes principes derrière moi et me remettre en question bien plus tôt... Avant... avant qu'ils... que cela ne se produise...

Des larmes coulées à présent sur le visage du Serpentard, là encore, le directeur était foudroyé de voir cela. Même à la mort de Narcissa il y a bientôt cinq ans, il n'avait vu aucune larme. Et il l'avait aimé, sans le dire bien évidement. La disparition soudaine d'Harry et Drago était le coup de grâce pour lui, et il se réveillait. Trop tard.

Il allait parler mais fût interrompu par un geste de la main.

- Ne dis rien surtout ! Reprit le blond d'une voix enrouée par les émotions. Je préfère que tu te taises, tu en as dit assez pour que je comprenne. Tu as visé les points sensibles avec une telle aisance... A croire que tu avais préparé ce monologue à mon intention depuis bien longtemps ? Mon éducation toute entière est à refaire n'est ce pas ? Que de mauvaises trajectoires... Se moqua-t-il, mais de lui-même.

- Je ne compte pas te blâmer Lucius, tu le sais ! Continua Severus, plus calme. Je n'avais aucunement préparé tout ce que je t'ai dit, c'est sorti car cela fait trop longtemps que je retiens tout ça pour moi. Aurais-tu préféré que je garde le silence et que je te mente tout en continuant à détester ta façon d'agir ? Le mensonge, je l'envoie pourrir aux côtés de Voldemort, c'était sa devise. La mienne est d'être honnête comme l'était Harry. S'il y a une chose que ce môme m'aura appris, c''est que le courage est la meilleur force que l'on ait et que même un Serpentard en possède. Alors, à bon entendeur !

Il le désigna d'un mouvement de tête. Malgré toute la méchanceté dont il avait fait preuve, il souhaitait au plus profond de lui que Lucius devienne autre et il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire comprendre. «Si j'ai changé, il le peut aussi. Seul les imbéciles restent sur leurs positions» se dit-il.

Lucius n'en menait pas large. Seule sa détermination lui dictait de ne pas partir en courant pour se réfugier seul dans une pièce et préserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Des questions se devaient d'avoir des réponses et il ne quitterait pas cet endroit avant de les avoir. Il se lança donc :

- A présent, j'aimerai savoir... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu caché ces confidences avec mon mari et mon fils ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur leur... leur mal-être ? Severus, j'exige des explications ! Jouer ne m'intéresse plus !

Ses mains claquèrent au contact du bois, il commençait à s'énerver et se foutait royalement de sa prestance, son image à tenir. A ce moment même, il l'envoyait se faire voir auprès de son paternel six pieds sous terre.

En voyant le comportement de Lucius, le directeur se leva soudainement et lui fît face de toute sa hauteur. Sa colère revenait à grand pas, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Aussi, quand il s'adressa à lui, ce fût par des phrases pleine de sarcasmes.

- Alors, nous y voilà ! Tu es venu simplement pour cette raison. A quoi m'attendais-je ?! Je suis vraiment pathétique d'espérer tant venant de toi. Et au passage, jouer ne m'a jamais intéressé ! Je ne suis pas calculateur moi !

- C'est moi ou j'ai la fâcheuse sensation que tu me vises ? Que me reproches-tu d'autres encore ? Ne m'as-tu pas assez fait la morale ? Je pense...

- La ferme ! Tu n'as rien à penser ! Le coupa le directeur, sur un ton plus fort. Si ma franchise te dérange, tu peux partir et nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. Je me suis trop souvent tût avec toi, je t'ai laissé agir comme bon te semble depuis le premier jour où je t'ai connu. Trop timide, trop mal à l'aise, trop insouciant, trop perdu... Ce temps est révolu Lucius ! Celui de Voldemort aussi ! À présent, rien ne me retient de me taire. Alors accepte mes paroles ou sors d'ici !

Il lui désigna la porte d'un mouvement de main dont les yeux argents avaient suivi la trajectoire. Ce dernier s'en détourna et s'installa dans le siège qui faisait face au bureau. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira longuement.

Quand à Severus, il était toujours debout et le fixait de toute sa haine. Ami ou pas, il avait dépassé les bornes. Il s'apprêtait à enfoncer le clou et clore cette conversation qui n'avait aucun sens quand il l'entendit rire, un rire détourné d'hilarité, mais empreint de moquerie, froid.

- Les êtres aimés nous quittent et le monde est dépeuplé. Tandis que le soutien est essentiel, on préfère s'entretuer par des mots... finit par dire le blond, plus calme.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Lança le maitre des potions en se détournant près de la fenêtre. Je pense avoir d'autres priorités que de démarrer des conflits avec toi. La première étant d'honorer du mieux que je peux la mémoire d'Harry et Drago. Ensuite, reprendre les reines de cette école et continuer à préparer mes élèves. Mon deuil sera à faire en même temps. Puis peut être, en dernier recours, je m'en prendrais à ta petite personne pour lui pourrir la vie comme je le fais si chaleureusement d'après certains anciens élèves, ironisa-t-il.

Un rire franc passa les lèvres de Lucius. Finalement, tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai encore un peu de marge devant moi avant que tu ne viennes me trouver pour me rendre fou, sourit-il.

Il se tût puis, reprit plus sérieusement :

- Je t'attendrai mon ami, car je sais que je le mérite. Tout est de ma faute après tout... Il faut bien que je sois puni un jour. Vivre avec mes remords, mes peines, mes regrets et ma solitude... sera un prix considérable.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et allait s'apprêter à quitter les lieux quand Severus le retint par le bras. Aucun mot ne sortit, seul les regards se croisaient. Argent contre onyx.

- Sois sans crainte, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement... mon ami, murmura-t-il.

- Je n'en doute sous aucun prétexte. Tu as survécu à tant de choses que... Je le sais, tu reviendras. Un jour.

- Un jour, sois en certain ! Confirma le directeur avec un léger hochement de tête.

Mais dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait rien promettre. La colère était encore dirigée vers lui, malgré le fait qu'il avait vu son état, sa sincérité, ses paroles... C'était trop frais. Sa conscience ne pouvait pas mettre de côté sa culpabilité dans cet événement tragique. Il laisserait Lucius faire son deuil, seul de son côté, en attendant que lui accepte la part de responsabilité indirecte certes, qu'avait son ami.

Il finit par retirer sa main de son bras, pour le laisser partir. Rien ne le retenait.

Sentant que le moment était venu de s'éclipser, Lucius se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et sans se retourner lui adressa encore quelques mots :

- On se retrouve en bas pour la cérémonie. Je te remercie Severus d'avoir pris le soin d'organiser tout ceci. C'est... Enfin merci.

Sa gène était visible mais Severus fît comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

- Il était normal que je le fasse. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. A tout à l'heure, le congédia-t-il.

Lucius approuva ses propos et sortit, laissant son vieil ami avec sa solitude le temps de quelques heures à peine. Ce dernier, ayant retrouvé le silence ambiant de son bureau pût l'apprécier pleinement. La tension qui avait régné dans cet espace était telle qu'il ne l'aurait pas supportée davantage. Beaucoup trop d'un coup.

Il posa ses mains à plat sur le bois ancien du bureau et se permit de souffler. Il aurait préféré attendre un peu avant de se confronter au père de son filleul, mais les évènements ne tournent jamais comme on le souhaiterait. C'est bien connu. Sinon il ne serait sans doute pas dans cet état, et dans l'attente de _**cette**_ cérémonie pour _**ces**_ personnes.

En quittant le parc, il avait voulu venir se reposer dans cet endroit. Finalement, il ne le voulait plus. Il se détourna donc et décida de prendre le chemin de ses appartements. Là, il n'aurait pas cette vue directe au parc. Il serait dans son antre, son havre de paix, coupé du monde le temps de quelques heures. Plus que deux d'ailleurs au vue de ce que sa montre lui annonçait.

Quand il pénétra, il se sentit un peu plus serein. Il vaqua à quelques occupations sans grand intérêt, il avait juste besoin d'empêcher son esprit de trop dériver. Alors il rangea certains grimoires qui trainaient sur son bureau, fît l'inventaire des ingrédients se trouvant dans son armoire, rédigea une liste de ceux qui lui manquaient. Une fois finie, il se décida à se préparer. Il alla prendre une douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau un moment. Puis il se sécha et enfila un boxer et des chaussettes noires. Il retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire. Le choix ne serait pas trop difficile à faire, la plupart de ses vêtements étaient noir. Il revêtit donc un pantalon à pince noir, une chemise noire ainsi qu'une robe noire élégante, brodée de fil d'argent sur les manches et autour du col qui redescendait en quelques motifs sur ses épaules ainsi que sur le bas de la robe. Il se coiffa rapidement et sécha ses cheveux d'un sort. En ressortant de la salle de bain, il s'observa quelques minutes dans le grand miroir posé dans la chambre.

«Je ne me reconnais pas... J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de 10 ans...» ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Des rides avaient fait leur apparition au coin de ses yeux, il aurait parié qu'elles n'y étaient pas quelques jours plus tôt. Il soupira face à cette constatation et préféra se détourner de son image physique. Avant de ressortir, il enfila ses chaussures... noires et se dirigea vers son bureau, où il avait écrit son discours personnel qu'il ferait à la fin de la cérémonie. C'était Albus -où son portait soit- qui le lui avait soufflé cette idée, prétextant que Lily aurait aimé entendre quelques mots sur son fils. Tout les stratagèmes étaient bons pour son ancien mentor, il avait râlé mais en fin de compte, avait exaucé les vœux d'Albus. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute pas, mais il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, il y avait d'ailleurs songé avant que le portrait de l'ancien directeur n'en parle, mais l'avait rejeté dans un coin de sa tête aussi rapidement, voulant éviter que les personnes présentes ne pensent qu'il était trop sensible. Mais maintenant, il se moquait éperdument de ce que l'on pourrait dire de lui. Il parlerait parce qu'il en avait envi et qu'il le devait pour son âme et conscience.

Tout ragaillardi par ses pensées ''courageuses'', il soupira longuement et franchit le pas de la porte, prêt à démarrer cette cérémonie comme il se devait.

Cette dernière débuta comme prévu à 20h. Au premier rang se trouvait Lucius et à sa droite Minerva accompagnée du corps professoral. Beaucoup d'élèves actuels et leurs parents étaient là également mais un peu plus loin, laissant les proches aux premiers rangs qui avaient connu les deux jeunes hommes. Le ministre se trouvait à côté du minuscule professeur Flitwick. Les anciens camarades d'Harry étaient présents, comptant parmi eux Arthur Weasley et son épouse Molly en pleurs, son fils Bill et son épouse Fleur Delacour, ses frères Charlie, Fred et Georges ainsi que leur fidèle ami Lee Jordan. A côté, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor Olivier Dubois et quelques anciens membres, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell. D'autres Rouge et or avaient fait le déplacement : Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Lavande Brown, Colin Crivey... Et étaient mêlés à eux des Serpentards venus pour Drago mais aussi Harry. Aux côtés de Seamus se trouvait donc Blaise Zabini ainsi que Pansy Parkinson soutenue par Neville et Théodore Nott. Venaient ensuite les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix encore vivants après la bataille.

Et étrangement se trouvait dans le fond un couple qui avaient compté parmi les meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Après l'avoir rejeté pour sa relation et son mariage avec Lucius Malefoy, ils avaient subi eu aussi un rejet total par les autres Gryffondors qui ne comprenaient pas un tel comportement. Ils étaient seulement accompagnés par Luna Lovegood, une ancienne élève de Serdaigle qui planait toujours un peu avec ses idées loufoques.

Tous faisaient face à Severus qui venaient d'arriver en maitre de cérémonie. Beaucoup furent étonnés de le voir à cette place mais ne s'en offusquèrent aucunement quand il parla. Une forte émotion était perceptible dans sa voix, et cela prouvait à tous qu'il avait accordé beaucoup d'importance à Drago et Harry.

Il commença par rappeler les faits et le triste jour que vivait le monde Sorcier. Puis, il retraça leur vie et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, s'attachant aux personnes qu'ils avaient connu et les actions qu'ils avaient mené. Il n'oublia pas de rappeler les élèves rivaux qu'ils avaient été et les amis qu'ils avaient fini par former, et le lien qu'ils avaient eu par le mariage de Lucius.

A cet instant, Severus avait laissé la place au mari et père eu deuil. Ce dernier avait stupéfié l'assemblée par ses mots débordant de sincérité : de ses joies, de ses peines, de ses regrets et ses remords avec lesquels ils devraient vivre sans pouvoir se repentir auprès de ceux qui étaient son sang -familial et marital-.

Beaucoup d'autres s'étaient succédés pour dire quelque mot à la mémoire d'Harry et Drago : des professeurs, leurs amis respectifs. Tous tenaient à leur rendre hommage.

Quand à Severus, il écoutait avec son cœur et surveillait avec ses yeux tour à tour les personnes qui venaient devant l'autel pour parler, dans l'attente de voir si les ex-amis du Gryffondor oseraient faire l'affront de se lever. Il ne supporterait jamais un tel acte, et savait qu'il exploserait s'ils se présentaient.

Peu à peu, le climat extérieur changea à fur et à mesure que la cérémonie avançait. Le soleil disparaissait, laissant un couché magnifique derrière lui avec ses couleurs orangées et donnant un effet superbe par ses reflets sur le lac. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du ténébreux directeur. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était convaincu de dévoiler son jardin secret pour le Gryffondor et le Serpentard. C'était magnifique, majestueux, empreint de grâce, à leur image en bref.

Sentant que le moment était venu, Severus revint au centre de l'autel pour faire son discours final. Il débuta par Drago, rappelant le lien outre celui d'élève qu'il avait eu dès sa naissance, étant désigné comme son parrain. Il parla de son enfance, de sa vie d'adolescent, de sa fierté à chaque pas important qu'il avait fait dans la vie d'adulte, de sa douleur de le voir parti si tôt sans qu'il n'ait réussi à accomplir tout ce dont il avait aspiré. Puis il passa à Harry, là encore beaucoup de choses étaient à dire -le plus dur peut être. Il fît comme pour Drago, démarrant par sa venue au monde pas comme les autres, de la célébrité qu'il avait subi sans même savoir qui il était jusqu'à ses onze ans ; passant à son entrée à Poudlard où il avait cru revoir son père ; de la haine qu'il lui avait voué sans fondement puisque comme Dumbledore le lui avait maintes fois déclaré «Harry n'était pas James» et il le lui avait prouvé. Il ne pût s'empêcher de revenir sur son incroyable talent à s'attirer des ennuis, faisant sourire l'assemblée en parlant des cheveux gris qu'il lui avait donné. Comme beaucoup s'y attendaient, le sombre directeur ne parla pas beaucoup de ce qu'il avait représenté, le renouveau et la bataille pour la liberté qu'il avait symbolisé en terrassant Voldemort. Il laissait l'hommage que le Ministère ne tarderait pas à rendre à son héros. Severus se concentra sur l'individu et la personne qu'il fût : un gamin trop vite grandi par les problèmes d'une enfance différente par rapport aux autres ; un entourage soudé à lui ; un bonheur trop éphémère en sortant de la guerre. Il insista sur les dernières années où il s'était rapproché de lui, de sa fierté à avoir compté un minimum dans sa vie autrement que comme un professeur hargneux qui ne le lui voulait que du mal. Et pour conclure, il le remercia d'où il était de ce qu'il lui avait apporté : une estime de soi et prompt au changement.

Se détachant de ses notes, il parcourut des yeux l'assemblée et termina en déclarant -comme l'aurait fait Albus- que l'unité faisait la force et quelque soit les moments par lesquels on était amené à passer, il ne fallait pas juger les personnes par des préjugés trop simplistes dont il avait lui-même usé mais qu'il fallait voir bien plus, au-delà même et s'attacher à la personnalité de ceux qui nous entoure. Sans s'y attendre, tout le monde se leva d'un seul homme pour applaudir ses paroles très justes.

Et pour clore définitivement cette cérémonie, il y eut un lâché de colombes durant lequel un silence respectueux emplit l'air. Chacun se contentant d'observer l'envol de ses oiseaux porteurs d'espoir et de paix, ou laissant dériver ses pensées là où bon leur semblait.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Samedi 4 Juillet**

**Bureau du directeur de l'école Poudlard, 13h35.**

Durant la semaine qui s'écoula, il ne se passa pas un seul instant sans que le Monde Sorcier ne rende un hommage à leurs héros. Le Ministère de la Magie avait misé le paquet pour cette occasion, mais un homme avait refusé d'y participer, ainsi qu'aux autres. Il avait préféré la solitude de son appartement et cela lui avait été largement suffisant. Il avait pu honorer la mémoire de ses deux protégés à sa façon, avec ses pensées.

En parlant de cet homme, il était actuellement dans son bureau, tranquillement assis, en train de rédiger des lettres à l'intention de parents d'élèves. Il avait décidé de s'y prendre très tôt mais de cette manière, il ne serait pas en retard pour faire parvenir les résultats des ASPICS des 7ème années. D'un commun accord, il avait décidé avec Minerva que cette dernière s'occuperait de faire parvenir les notes des BUSES des 5ème années tandis que lui, se chargerait des plus vieux. Il venait à peine de parcourir la fiche pédagogique d'une certaine élève de Serdaigle, très brillante au passage quand des coups légers furent frappés à la porte.

A peine avait-il levé la tête qu'il vit apparaître la directrice adjointe, sans très grande surprise. Il reconnaitrait sa façon de toquer à des kilomètres à la ronde et elle était la seule à lui rendre aussi souvent ''visite''.

- Oui Minerva ? Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il lentement en posant le parchemin sur le bureau.

- ''Dire'' serait un mot trop vague Severus, vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je préfère jouer carte sur table, lui souligna-t-elle d'un regard derrière ses lunettes carrées.

Un mince sourire apparut au coin des lèvres du directeur, créant quelques fines rides. Au moins une personne qui ne changerait pas sa façon d'être après ces évènements... délicats.

- En effet, je ne vous contredirais pas sur ce point. Alors cessons de tourner en rond et dites-moi ce qui vous amène. Je suis certain que cela ne concerne aucun élève étant donné que les vacances ont démarré hier et qu'ils sont tous rentrés chez eux pour faire un maximum de bêtises d'où ils nous reviendront encore plus dissipés que jamais. Ce sera un vrai bonheur que de les remettre une fois de plus dans le droit chemin ! Ironisa-il.

- Certes, certes vous avez raison ! Rigola la directrice des Gryffondors avant de prendre un air plus grave. Severus, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que vous vous faites très rare auprès des autres professeurs. Vous sortez peu de vos appartements ou alors quand vous n'êtes pas cloitrés entre ces murs, vous êtes ici dans ce bureau, enfermé autour de toutes ces paperasses qui peuvent, à mon humble avis, attendre. Les parents ainsi que les élèves ne vont en voudraient pas d'avoir un peu de retard dans l'annonce des résultats. Ils sont parfaitement capable de comprendre !

Au cours de son explication, le directeur en question avait blêmi. Il savait pourquoi il ne voulait pas sortir et souhaitait plus que tout sa quiétude, mais l'avouer était une autre question.

Il soupira devant la détermination de sa collègue, elle ne lâcherait rien avant de connaître ses raisons, il le savait pertinemment.

«Foutu Gryffondor bourré d'obstination!» pensa-t-il.

- Très bien... Je vois que vous ne changerez jamais ma chère à mon grand damne !

- Si je n'étais pas ainsi, vous vous ennuieriez quotidiennement ! Votre vie serait bien trop paisible et je refuse de vous l'accorder avant votre ''retraite'' ! Riposta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Prenant un air outré, il se mit en tête de ne pas lui répondre et retourna à ses fiches pédagogiques comme si de rien n'était.

Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de sa part en agissant comme tel, elle prit une autre direction. Elle s'asseya sans qu'il ne le lui ait proposé dans l'un des fauteuils qui lui faisait face et décida d'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de dire quelque chose. Il finit par relever les yeux pour l'observer et finit par se résigner.

- Que voulez-vous savoir que vous ne sachiez pas déjà Minerva ? Vous êtes au courant de tout. Et l'aide de l'occlumencie ou la legimencie vous serez bien dérisoire face à moi.

- Inutile de me le rappeler, je sais à quel point vous êtes une tête de cochon quand vous vous y mettez mon cher ! Cependant, je reste convaincue que d'évoquer les faits tel qu'ils sont à voix haute ne fait pas mal, bien au contraire. Alors lancez-vous Severus, je me refuse de vous laisser vous enfermer dans cette spirale solitaire ! Lâcha-t-elle.

Ses mains commençaient à trembler légèrement sous l'assaut de cette vieille bique (ndla : la colère fait dire des mauvaises choses, of course !) qui s'obstinait à vouloir le torturer. Pour autant, il garda sa bouche fermée. Elle reprit :

- Je sais que ce n'est guère facile et que je vous en demande beaucoup, mais... laissez-moi vous aider. Ne suis-je donc qu'une simple collègue à vos yeux depuis toutes ces années ? Je ne songe pas. Je vous considère comme un ami de longue date, en espérant que cela soit réciproque, et si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis mais ne rejeter pas les personnes qui veulent simplement vous apporter de la compagnie et de l'attention, finit-elle par énoncer calmement.

Elle allait se lever pour le laisser quand il sortit enfin de son mutisme.

- Je n'arrive pas oublier Minerva ! Je revis chaque nuit et chaque instant de la journée la nuit où je les ai découvert morts ! Cette image est gravée en moi, encore plus profondément que cette marque qui a souillé mon bras pendant plus d'une vingtaine d'années, énonça-t-il la voix vibrante d'émotion.

Le voir ainsi fît mal à l'autoritaire directrice adjointe. Aussi dur et froid était-il à l'accoutumée rendait la discussion d'autant plus délicate. Le brusquer était à éviter, sinon il se retrancherait dans son mal être.

- Je comprends Severus, compatit-elle. Je pense sincèrement que sortir prendre l'air vous ferait du bien.

- Pour aller où ? Déambuler n'importe où tel un pantin sans raison de vivre ? Je préfère encore moisir ici ! Cracha-t-il.

- Non, pas n'importe où. Elle avait sa petite idée de l'endroit, mais l'y emmener relèverait du miracle. Elle s'y risqua quand même : Venez avec moi à Godric's Hollow.

En entendant ce nom, Severus eut un choc. C'était l'endroit où il avait été décidé d'un accord commun avec Lucius d'enterrer Drago et Harry. C'était un village sorcier réputé pour sa tranquillité et son calme. De plus, beaucoup de sorciers y étaient issus dont Harry et l'y enterrer pourrait permettre à n'importe qui de venir se recueillir sur leur tombe à n'importe quel instant, sans éveiller les soupçons des moldus trop curieux.

Depuis que la sépulture avait été faite, il n'y avait pas mis les pieds avant comme après. S'y rendre serait trop dur.

- Je ne peux pas Minerva... Non ! Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

Elle s'était attendue à cette réponse négative, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle avait encore une dernière carte à jouer avant de partir. Elle se leva lentement tout en continuant de lui faire face et déclara :

- Très bien Severus, c'est comme vous voudrez. Je ne vous forcerai pas la main, soyez-en rassuré. Néanmoins je tiens à vous dire que je compte y aller, avec ou sans vous. Un peu de compagnie ne serait pour autant pas de refus, surtout si c'est la votre. Cela vous aiderait grandement à franchir le cap et faire votre deuil comme il se doit. Alors si jamais vous changez d'avis, retrouvez-moi dans le hall d'entrée à 20h après le dîner.

Elle se détourna et sortit du bureau, sachant qu'il ne le lui répondrait pas. Elle verrait bien ce soir s'il serait présent au point de rendez-vous.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Même jour.**

**Hall d'entrée, 20h.**

Le château était bien trop calme sans le chahut des élèves qui l'habitait tout au long de l'année. A chaque fin d'année, la directrice adjointe avait la même vision des choses, mais cette année plus que les autres, les couloirs donnaient cette impression de solitude et de silence pesant. La bonne humeur n'avait pas été totale chez ces sorciers en herbe, et c'était compréhensible. Ils avaient subi la disparition de deux personnes importantes dans le monde Sorcier, des piliers emplis du courage et de force de vaincre pour revoir l'ère de paix prospérer.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 20h pile. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, en espérant que Severus se montre. Elle avait cependant des doutes. Depuis leur conversation dans l'après midi, elle ne l'avait pas revu et il s'était fait porter absent au dîner.

«Sait-on jamais, peut être a-t-il changé d'idée» pensa-t-elle.

Les minutes se mirent à défiler sans voir l'ombre d'une cape noire indiquant la venue de son collègue. Elle risqua une fois de plus un regard à sa montre, 20h10. Il ne viendrait plus, c'était sûr. Soupirant, elle resserra sa fine cape autour de ses épaules, prête à partir.

Au moment où elle allait franchir la grande porte, elle se retint sur le seuil ; entendant des bruits de pas qui venaient des cachots. Un fin sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres : il était là.

Vêtu de noir dans l'ensemble, il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Son visage était le parfait reflet de la neutralité, sans émotion comme la plupart du temps. Cependant, elle se doutait qu'à l'intérieur, un conflit de sentiments devaient avoir lieu.

- Finalement, vous êtes venu, lui dit-elle avec une once de fierté dans la voix.

- Oui... Il faut dire que vous ne m'avez guère laisser le choix. Jouer ainsi avec mes sentiments par les paroles dites de votre bouche, il était mal venu pour moi de laisser une femme sortir seule dans la nuit ! Lâcha-t-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Minerva ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde et préféra laisser couler l'eau sous les ponts (ndla : c'est pas ce que l'on dit quand on ne veut pas se prendre la tête ? xD).

- Bien sûr Severus... Sourit-elle discrètement. Peut-on y aller à présent ?

- Allons-y, Soupira le questionné.

- Très bien. Étant donné que je suis une vieille femme sans défense, m' accorderiez-vous le privilège de vous tenir le bras pendant le chemin ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il la darda d'un regard sévère puis voyant sa franche hilarité derrière ses lunettes, il accepta en rechignant quelque peu.

Ils descendirent donc jusque Pré-Au-Lard dans le calme de la nuit, pour pouvoir transplaner outre les barrières magiques qui entourait Poudlard. Ce petit chemin s'exécuta sans une parole prononcée, ce dont aucun ne se plaignit.

Arrivé à l'entrée du village, ils transplanèrent directement pour Godric's Hollow et se dirigèrent toujours silencieusement vers l'église où le cimetière se trouvait juste à son côté. Le cœur de Severus cognait fort contre sa poitrine à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'endroit. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis plus de deux ans, lors d'une soirée presque similaire où il avait voulu venir se recueillir sur la tombe de sa douce Lily. Aujourd'hui, il revenait...mais pour le fils de la femme qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer et son filleul. À cette sombre pensée, il eut un haut-le-cœur. Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait ralenti son allure ce qui alarma Minerva.

- Severus... vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? Si vous voulez, vous pouvez m'attendre... lui dit-elle doucement.

- Non, ça va... C'est juste que... ça me fait bizarre, c'est tout ! Expliqua le sombre directeur.

Elle acquiesça à sa piètre excuse. Elle le sentait tendu, à travers son bras toujours accroché au sien mais se retint de faire un autre commentaire.

Ils parcoururent les rangées de tombes et ne mirent pas longtemps avant de trouver celle qu'ils cherchaient. Elle se situait pas trop loin de celle de James et Lily Potter, ce qui n'était pas sans raison. D'innombrables gerbes de fleurs s'étalaient sur le monument, où des petits mots y étaient accrochés. La plupart était adressés aux deux garçons disparus, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Severus à la pensée que le monde Sorcier avait tout autant d'estime pour Drago que pour Harry. En regardant de plus près, il pouvait voir que la sépulture était large et recouverte de blanc sur son ensemble. Seul les inscriptions noires et dorées contrastaient largement avec le reste. Son regard se pose inévitablement sur les noms inscrits «Harry James Potter Malefoy» et «Drago Lucius Malefoy» ainsi que leur date de naissance et de mort, la même. Puis au-dessous une phrase avait été ajoutée, ce qui explosa les dernières barrières que le maitre des potions s'étaient dressées. Des larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues pâles en lisant la citation :

«À ces deux héros disparus trop tôt»

Il ignorait qui avait voulu l'ajouter mais, il remerciait cette personne intérieurement. C'était tout ce qui avait besoin d'être dit.

À force de garder les yeux perdus sur la tombe, il en avait presque oublié que quelqu'un était avec lui. Une main lui tendant un mouchoir le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna vers Minerva et la remercia d'un regard en prenant le dit mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux. Pendant qu'il continuait de regarder le monument, elle prit doucement la parole :

- J'espère que mon choix fût judicieux en faisant inscrire cette petite phrase.

Il l'observa avec des yeux effarés.

- C'est vous qui...

- C'est moi Severus, qui d'autre ? Termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je le leur devais au moins ceci.

- Merci Minerva, dit-il en posant sa main gauche sur la sienne toujours accrochée à son bras.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes puis repartirent tout aussi discrètement, avec le seul bruit de leurs pas sur le sol. À l'instant où ils allaient franchir le portail du cimetière, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Lucius. Sur le coup, personne ne prit la parole tant c'était surprenant.

- Je constate que je ne suis pas le seul à aimer venir me recueillir dans la soirée, commenta Lucius un bout de quelques minutes.

Minerva se risqua un regard de côté pour voir la réaction de son ami, celui-ci ne laissait rien paraître.

- En effet, vous n'êtes pas le seul, lui répondit-elle. Je pense que je vais vous laisser quelques instants tous les deux.

Puis se tournant vers Severus, elle ajouta :

- On se retrouve à l'entrée du village.

- Non, ça ira Minerva. Rentrez à Poudlard, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Lui dit-il, regardant toujours son vieil ami.

- Très bien, dans ce cas... bonsoir messieurs. Les salua-t-elle, en s'éloignant.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne dise quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent juste au loin un léger ''plop'' signifiant que la directrice des Rouges et ors venait de transplaner. Le silence devenait peu à peu très pesant et déstabilisant. Tant de choses étaient à dire mais aucune ne voulait passer la barrière de leur bouche. Incapable et réduit à se regarder, à sombrer dans le regard argent de l'un et dans le regard onyx de l'autre.

Lucius allait craquer et lui dire qu'il était désolé mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Sans s'y attendre, Severus le prit dans ses bras. Une accolade vite rendue par le blond, où quelques larmes vinrent s'ajouter. Une façon de faire comprendre que leur amitié existait toujours malgré les épreuves qui les secouer. Pardonner n'était pas la prédilection de Severus mais il sentait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il perdrait encore beaucoup. Et c'était bien grand risque à prendre.

- Plus de secrets entre nous... Murmura-t-il.

- Non ! C'est fini ! Lui promit Lucius, en se retirant de l'étreinte.

En se faisant cette promesse, ils s'évitaient peut être un destin tragique. Car subir à nouveau cette douleur serait bien trop destructrice pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et que de telles erreurs pouvaient s'empêcher d'être commises en se parlant sans détour.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, ils se dirigèrent ensemble sur la tombe de Drago et d'Harry. Les mots n'avaient pas lieu d'être en ce moment, les gestes suffisaient amplement.

Ils feraient face ensemble à leurs démons respectifs.

Car affronter les obstacles de la vie est plus aisé quand on a quelqu'un à ses côtés. Car parler évite de réemprunter des chemins funestes. Car le passé révèle souvent ses secrets trop tard, et qu'il vaut mieux y lever le voile avant que la faucheuse ne survienne une nouvelle fois pour semer la mort.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

Voilà, ici se termine cet OS.

Je sens que certains voudront me faire la peau, m'étriper à coup de couteau ou que sais-je encore pour avoir osé tuer l'un des plus beaux couples (Harry/Drago). Cependant, je me dois de vous rappeler qu'ici, celui sous-entendus n'était autre que Lucius/Harry. Un couple qui est peu utilisé, et dont je pleure de détresse de ne pas voir beaucoup de fics sur eux ! C'est l'un de mes coups de coeur qui dure depuis un très long moment !

Bref...

J'espère tout de même que mon OS vous a plu un minimum. J'ai essayé de m'investir totalement dans le fait d'utiliser le personnage central Severus et de faire tourner tous les évènements autour de lui, ce dont j'ai eu quelques difficultés où j'ai dû me recadrer très vite.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser (si vous le souhaitez) vos impressions et interrogations.

Bien à vous, Miss Crazy Drake.


End file.
